robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Chicken on Wheels Tour
Strap on those skates and bring your mates! It's the... http://robotchicken.org/images/c/c4/Rconwheelstop.jpg On August 1st, Seth Green, Matthew Senreich and Breckin Meyer set off on a historic voyage across the country with the '''Robot Chicken on Wheels '09 Tour as part of the Adult Swim Presents series. In each of these nine cities, the boys will promote the DVD release of Emmy-nominated Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II by invading a roller skating rink and spreading the madness that is Robot Chicken. LIVE CLUCKS ''Keep your eye on this space for live twitter updates from the last two shows!'' '''Last 10 Clucks: twitter-rcwiki The Tour ---- Promotional Videos Tour Videos Band Videos Promotional Appearances Skate Party Tour on Social Networks rcsk8party @ YouTube #Robot Chicken Skate Party fan encounter (Promo) #Boba Fett arrives (San Diego #1/Tour Video) #Robot Chicken San Diego Skate Party!! (San Diego #2/Tour Video) #Robot Chicken Skate Party...Coming 4 U!!! (San Diego #3/Tour Video) #Robot Chicken Skate Party on KDVR Denver! (Appearance) #Robot Chicken Skate Party on KWGN Denver! (Appearance) #Seth and Breckin Plus 96 TV Pilot (Promo) #Eric's Skates (Denver #1/Tour Video) #Denver 501st Patrol (Denver #2/Tour Video) #Denver News Office (Denver #3/Tour Video) #Tambourine Man - Seth Green and Gym Class Heroes (Denver #4/Band Video) #Cupid'sChokehold (Denver #5/Band Video) #MattIsSoFunny (Denver #6/Band Video) #It'sOnNow (Denver #7/Band Video) #We Need Help!! (Kansas City #1/Tour Video) #Kansas City 501st Preshow (Kansas City #2/Tour Video) #BokBokBok (Kansas City #3/Tour Video) #Seth Disregards Sidewalk Safety (Kansas City #4/Tour Video) #Mayor of Riverside (Kansas City #5/Tour Video) #KC Tuskin Raider (Kansas City #6/Tour Video) #Hands Up Kansas City - Gym Class Heroes (Kansas City #7/Band Video) #Kansas City Sweethearts (Kansas City #8/Tour Video) #Failure & Victory (Kansas City #9/Tour Video) #Tyler's So Cool (Kansas City #10/Band Video) #Seth & Tim @ Indy Waffe House!! (Indianapolis #1/Tour Video) #Good Nite Kansas City!! (Kansas City #11/Tour Video) #Seth Gets Whipped!! (Indianapolis #2/Tour Video) #Gym Class Heroes Soundtrack (Indianapolis #3/Band Video) #Stormtrooper Thriller!! (Kansas City #12/Tour Video) #Tuskin Travis!! (Kansas City #13/Tour Video) #Free Tshirt 4 National Ferret Day!! (Indianapolis #4/Band Video) #Lord T & Eloise @ Party Indianapolis!! (Indianapolis #5/Band Video) #Travis Grabs Indy's Cookie Jar (Indianapolis #6/Band Video) #Travis is the Whip (Indianapolis #7/Tour Video) #Heroes! (Indianapolis #8/Band Video) #rcskateparty @ Twitter Last 10 Tweets: http://search.twitter.com/search.atom?q=%23rcskateparty|charset=UTF-8|short|max=10 , Seth Green and Kevin Shinick (from left) attempt to recover from another skate party. From Robotchickentour on Facebook.|right|thumb|300px]] Robot Chicken on Wheels '09 Tour @ Facebook (Some Photos Crossposted to as.com Pics) *7-25 San Diego Photos *8-1 Los Angeles Photos *8-2 Las Vegas Photos *8-4 Denver Photos *8-6 Kansas City Photos *8-8 Indianapolis Photos *8-10 Richmond Photos Fan Photos @ Flickr *Photos by Star Wars Blog (San Diego) *Photos by bonniegrrl (San Diego) *Photos by pawnzz (San Diego) *Photos by kimncris (Los Angeles) *Photos by martinboz (Los Angeles) *Photos by KaiDream (Las Vegas) *Photos by cicconeyouth (Denver) *Photos by Tre' Sowers (Indianapolis) Skateless Safety Check http://robotchicken.org/images/8/89/Sethandbreckin.gif Seth Green & Breckin Meyer test the integrity of the next rink before the crowd arrives. Way to take one for the team, guys! ----